Do Your Paperwork
by Shinigami Bubbles
Summary: Ronald seems to be struggling with finishing his paperwork. After awhile, it would make anyone crazy. William doesn't hesitate to take the opportunity to tease the distressed blonde. Another Ron x Will one-shot. Please enjoy (* *)


**Author's Note:**

Heya everyone! I'm back with another RonxWill one-shot. The last one I posted got a good response, so I figured why not. I have a lot more planned for these two. I hope to be back soon with more! Also, maybe I'll write a sequel to this one~ Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either of these characters or anything having to do with Black Butler (aside from an excessive amount of fan merch...)

* * *

Ya know one thing I really hate about being a grim reaper? Paperwork.

I mean... call me crazy, but after awhile staring at multiple stacks of paper makes me go a bit bonkers. Oh and did I mention, not only are these stacks of ratty paper with scribbles, but they are filled with information on death. After filling out about two of these reports, I'm ready to pull my hair out of my bloody head. Sometimes I even get so damn frustrated that my face heats up, causing my specs to get foggy.

Work is okay, just not too much. After awhile my attention span runs thin, and I'm just ready to go party or something. If ya didn't know, overtime isn't my thing. That's why I like to make all my jobs speedy.

This report on my desk right now is anything but speedy though... It's about 7 pages of pure hell. Anyone who likes this kinda thing would have to have a rare case of being addicted to boredom. I mean seriously... just looking at this stuff is like getting injected with a dose of tediousness.

Not only is this shit lengthy and tiresome, but I'm stuck. I have absolutely no idea what to write down on this damn paper. I feel like I'm a student again, but not the bright honors student in the front of the class. I'm that one student sitting in the back staring at their desk trying to make the teacher think they're working.

Bloody hell.

I'm so done right now. I'm even getting tired of procrastinating. That's when you really know you've hit rock bottom.

I just want to get into my bed and sleep... Preferably with Senpai at my side. Senpai... He's probably working his arse off right now. For some reason that man has the ability to work for hours on end and not go insane. I know he's gotta feel at least a little lonely inside, but he's got me to cheer him up. That's one thing he can always count on me for. I will always manage to get a smile on his face.

Maybe I'll just rest my head for a few minutes... It would only be to clear my mind. If my mind is clear, then I'll work better. Right? Ah bullshit... Who am I kidding?

I put my face into my hands for what felt like only a couple minutes, and rubbed my temples. That usually makes me feel better. It works better when Senpai does it... But I'll have to make do with what I have at the moment!

So I'm slumped in my chair, my face in my hands, when all the sudden I feel these lips up against my ear. They're dry and warm, almost like desert sand. I could have swore I've felt these lips before...

Before I get a chance to turn around and see who it is, I hear a husky whisper up against my neck.

"So... How is that paperwork coming along Mr. Knox...?"

If I wasn't so groggy I would have jumped out of my chair. I didn't have enough energy for that at the moment though. This stupid paperwork sucked the life out of me like a bloody leech. One thing my body could manage though was to illuminate my cheeks with a bright red blush. I felt like a patch of roses suddenly sprouted across my face.

Picking my face out of my hands, I kept my eyes on the papers in front of me. "It's going swell Senpai..."

Damn was I lying right through my teeth, and judging by the emptiness of my paper, it wouldn't take him too long to figure that out too. The damn thing looked like it hasn't been touched in years.

I felt the lips part again, probably to chide me for my lack of participation. I have to admit, I didn't know if I was more embarrassed or nervous.

"Honestly... What do you take me for Ronald," his cold voice caused goosebumps upon my pale skin, like frost enveloping delicate glass. He probably saw through my poxy lie already.

"I take you as my superior Senpai..." I began to shift uncomfortably in my seat. I wasn't sure if he was being completely serious, or trying to tease me. Either way, he knew how to get my emotions pumping.

I heard him snicker a bit before he spoke to me again. "Hnn.. Do you now? If you respect me as your superior, you should know better than to spit lies. It is difficult enough to figure you out when you are being honest with me."

I didn't know how to reply to him now. All's I could do was sit frozen in my seat, the blush pulsing harder. "I apologize Senpai... It won't happen again..."

I hated being chided by him. It made me feel like I let him down, like I failed.

His lips moved down from my ear to the crook of my neck. The way he moved reminded me of a snake ready to strike its prey. "Oh I know it won't..."

Suddenly he placed a small kiss upon my neck. I closed my eyes tight and then bit my bottom lip hard. "Senpai...?"

I have to admit I was pretty surprised by that one. Who would have thought William T. Spears had the ability to tease someone like this... Pretty crazy if ya ask me.

But it didn't matter if he was teasing me or not, because I was caught in his trap. Now I was etching to kiss him... Preferably in other places. He succeeded in making me want more of him. Bloody bastard.

Of course he wasn't going to give me what I wanted, and I knew this by the way he pulled away from me. I stayed looking at the piece of paper, not daring to look up at him. If I did, those gorgeous eyes would have killed me... again. Did I mention I already died once? However this time would probably be of embarrassment.

"I'll give you your punishment later, not only for not having your report finished, but for attempting to cover it up with a lie. But for now... Finish that work." I heard him push up his spectacles, like he always did, and proceed to walk away. For some reason I had the feeling he was smirking.

Punishment...? Bloody hell.

I have a feeling it's going to be an interesting night...


End file.
